


A Hell Of A Good Place

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The story of how a demon named Trevor falls in love with you and tries to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Eleanor Shellstrop/Reader, Eleanor Shellstrop/You, Trevor/Reader, Trevor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you met Trevor was in the first version of The Fake Good Place.

You were accompanying Michael and Eleanor to the train station, holding your blond friend’s hand because you were forking scared for her. She tried to reassure you about her situation with small smiles, knowing for a fact that you were somehow blaming yourself for all of this, but you couldn’t help yourself. Eleanor Shellstrop was going to The Bad Place. You had tried to convince Michael to reconsider your friend’s potential over and over again, but he had only sighed a couple of times at your sad expressions, staying silent for most of the walk. It’s when the train finally arrived that he seemed to somehow communicate with you, the eternal being making you and Eleanor stand behind him to protect you… and when the “demons” walked towards you three, you just wished they wouldn’t look like other humans.

Especially the hot guy who kicked a random chair on his way over.

“Hello, Trevor.” You hear the forced politeness in Michael’s voice, the attractive demon’s smirk stretching out as he sees him.

“Hey, there he is! Good to see you again, Mikey! Hey, think fast!” He throws a peanut can at the angel, not losing his smile one second. “I brought you something.”

“Oh.” Michael looks at the can to read the label, then slightly smiles at the demon. “Nuts… thank you-”

The man gasps in surprise when flaming snakes fly out of the can, also shocking both you and Eleanor while the demons laugh at your reaction. You feel the blond woman squeeze your hand in fear, now looking for the comfort you’ve been trying to give her for the last ten minutes. Michael only politely smiles at the unwanted guests and shows the empty can to them.

“Flaming snakes ate all the nuts you brought me.”

Trevor rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance.

“You’re too nice to humiliate.” He then turns his gaze on Eleanor, a light appearing in his eyes. “Oh, hello!”

You feel your friend hide behind you and Michael, the blond probably sending the demon a suspicious glare as he points at her.

“You look like a piece of crap.” He smirks, probably enjoying this moment too much. “Are-are you Eleanor?”

You exchange a side look with the woman, none of you liking where this is going.

“Dude, you’re like a legend in The Bad Place! You’re-Check this out!” He unbuttons his black jacket to show a “Dress Bitch” T-shirt.

“ _Dress Biiiitch!_ ”

Trevor seems to lock eyes with you for a moment, his smirk growing on his cheeks.

“It’s pretty great, right?”

You open your eyes wide at the sight, then shake your head at the eternal being, suddenly understanding who made these horrible T-Shirts back on Earth. Eleanor just looks at the demons with an ashamed look, the guilt of the events coming back to her. You squeeze her hand another time, silently telling her that you’ll stay by her side no matter what.

“Trevor…” Michael tries to stay serious, giving the demon a long look. “Do you know what caused this mistake? ‘Cause I cannot figure it out.”

“No, we’re stumped, but-” Trevor looks behind him for a moment to look at his companions before he turns back. “-don’t sweat it, champ. She’s definitely one of ours.”

_No, she’s not!_

Trevor looks at Eleanor and points at the train behind him.

“So we’ll just roll on out, and you can get back to… putting rainbows up your butt or whatever you do here. Okay?” He glances at your hand intertwined with Eleanor’s and he slightly loses his smirk, clapping his own hands two times. “Hey. Say goodbye to your fake soulmate here, sweetheart. We’ve got a long ride.”

“What?” Eleanor frowns at Trevor’s words while you feel your face get hot, the blond looking back at Michael with a dumbfounded expression. “You mean I have to leave right now?!”

“Um… Trevor!” The demon stops in his tracks to look back at Michael, already annoyed by the situation. “For decency’s sake, let her have some good-byes.”

Trevor points at you. “I thought that’s why her fake soulmate was here.”

“Oh, I’m not…” You feel flustered when all eyes turn on you, never liking to have the attention. “… I’m not her soulmate.”

“She’s my best friend, doofus.” You send Eleanor a smile, happy that she’s trying to salvage you from your own shyness.

“Trevor, please…” Michael puts his hands together in a somewhat pleading way.

“Arg…” The demon rolls his eyes again. “God, good people are the worst.”

You quirk an eyebrow at that, the guy looking at his watch in annoyance.

“Okay, uh… 30 minutes. We gotta go back to _The_ _Bachelor_.” He points another time at Eleanor. “I’m gonna be pissed if I miss the Rose Ceremony.”

You try to imagine the demons watching _The Bachelor_ with this passion, a hilarious and impossible scene in your head that you can’t quite believe that it’s true, which result in making you snort and getting once more everyone’s attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry, babe…” Trevor tilts his head at you, a weird vibe coming off of him. “.. is something funny?”

“Yeah, you’re fun-” You feel Eleanor crush your hand in hers to make you shut up, the blond probably trying to protect you from getting tortured by unwanted guests. “-I mean… no! Nothing’s funny.”

Trevor points at you. “No, something’s funny. You laughed.”

“I don’t think so. Or maybe I did? Who knows? I’m weird like that, haha. Do yo-”

“Okay!” Eleanor talks before you embarrass yourself more. “I’m gonna go say my goodbyes now. You’re coming (Y/N)?”

You don’t have time to answer that she’s already dragging you away with her, your face getting redder by the second. You two don’t notice Michael getting an high five from Trevor, the demons now starting to discuss important matters between them.

○°○°○°○°○°○

“This system is bull-shirt!” Eleanor zips up her bag and walks towards you and Chidi sitting on her couch. “There should be a medium place for people like me who kinda sucked, but in a fun chill way!”

Chidi sadly smiles. “I agree.”

“It’s my fault.” They both turn their attention on you, noticing the tears coming into your eyes.

“Hey, babe, no.” Eleanor drops her bag on the floor and takes your hands in hers, making you stand up. “You had absolutely _nothing_ to do with this, okay? It’s not your fault I was a shitty person on Earth.”

“But still, I-”

“No, stop.” She points her finger at you, giving you a long stare. “Don’t let the mean voice get to you. You’re a great friend and I’m happy that I got to know you here.”

You sigh, letting it pass for now. “… okay.”

“Great.” She smiles sadly as Chidi stands up to, the blond looking between you two. “I’m sorry I dragged you two into this. I know you guys did everything to help me.”

She hugs Chidi first, telling him that he was a very good fake soulmate. When she turns to you to give you an embrace, you have to try your best to not cry.

“You were always too kind to me, (Y/N).” She pats your back, silently telling you that you deserve to be in The Good Place. “Promise me you’ll stand up for yourself a little, okay? I won’t be here to fight the others for you.”

You sadly laugh, letting her go.

“Okay, I promise.”

That’s when you hear knocking on the door, Tahani and Jason soon entering right after. Eleanor looks at them dumbfounded, not understanding why they would come here in the first place, but you and Chidi shares a knowing smile.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, we only thought it was only proper to see you off.” Tahani walks over slowly, Jason closing the door. “It’s the neighborly thing to do.”

Eleanor realizes something and smiles. “You guys came to say good-bye because you’re my friends.”

“Well, I…” Tahani breathes, not really wanting to show friendship after feeling such betrayal. “… suppose some part of me possibly has a sense of casual kinship with you. Much as one might be fond of a street cat.”

The blond instantly hugs the gorgeous woman, taking her by surprise.

“Thanks, Tahani. Sorry about everything.” She frees the colored woman, giving her a small smile. “I’m really glad we’re friends.”

“Hey, um…” You feel yourself blush when everyone turns their attention on you. “… do you mind if we follow you to the train station?”

Her smile stretches out. “I’ll be glad if you do.”

○°○°○°○°○°○

You all arrive at the train station together, Eleanor holding your hand again. None of you knows which one of you is trying to comfort the other one… but you like to think that it’s both.

“Oh, hey, dum-dum. You’re ready to go?” Trevor smiles when he sees the blond woman, but it stretches out when he sees Chidi and he points at him. “Oh, you must be Chidi. Trying to improve _her_. Bold plan, bro.”

“Well, actually, she learned a great deal in a very short amount of time-”

“Oh really? Really? I don’t care!” He claps his hands together. “Alright! Let’s hit it… Oh!”

He gets closer to Eleanor, showing off the bottom part of his own face.

“You should smile more. You women have such pretty smiles.”

“Fork you.” You snort at Eleanor’s outburst, the blond gaining confidence when she hears you.

“See? I was right.” Trevor points at you, making you stop laughing immediately. “Your friend here has a beautiful smile.”

You feel the heat hit your face like a rock, which makes the demon’s smile grow. Eleanor slightly pushes you behind her upon seeing this, giving the demon a threatening look. She’ll try to protect you until the end no matter what, and you appreciate that. But Trevor just grins and boops her nose, not affected at all.

“Love you, babe.” He puts his hand behind her back to guide her unto the train. “Can’t wait to torture you.”

He then proceeds to send you a wink behind her back, making you cross your arms on your chest in embarrassment. Once she’s on the train, Eleanor turns her head to look at you, and you try your best to send her a comforting smile.

As soon as she disappears from your vision, the voices come back to taunt you.

_You don’t deserve to be in The Good Place!_

_You should be the one on that train!_

_It’s all your fault!_

“I can’t stand this.” Chidi’s voice makes you come back to your senses just in time to see him leave. “I’m gonna go see Michael!”

You, Tahani and Jason watch him disappear towards the town, none of you knowing what you should do.

“Well, I guess Jason and I will go back to our home.” The colored woman looks back at you and gives you a comforting smile. “Would you like to come with us, (Y/N)?”

“Thanks Tahani, but…” You look back at the train, then sigh. “I’ll stay here until Eleanor is really gone.”

“Oh, well…” You expect her to say her goodbye, but she instead nods and stays put. “I guess we can do that too.”

You give her a small smile, already knowing that she secretly didn’t want to miss Eleanor’s departure.

○°○°○°○°○°○

Fifteen minutes later, you feel your heart squeeze in agony as the train starts to leave the station, only to see Michael and Chidi arrive running with intense expressions.

“ _Stop that train!_ ”

You watch with bewilderment as the train stops under Michael’s command, the eternal being hopping on it right after. You send a “what the fork is happening” look at Chidi, who just come to stand beside you and your other two friends, a small smile on his lips.

You can’t help but smile too when you see Michael get off the train a few seconds later, Eleanor following him. The blond immediately runs to you and hugs you, feeling the tears getting out of your eyes as you hold your best friend close to you.

“Wait, you wanna keep her!?” Trevor gets off the train right after, sending the angel an irritated look. “ _Bro_ , that’s _our_ girl! We agreed on this!”

“No.” Michael shakes his head, not taking any of the demon crap. “What we agreed on was that this was a mistake. Trevor, we are in uncharted territory here. Until we can sort this out, she’s staying with us.”

Trevor breathes out angrily. “Alright, fine! But until this is resolved, we’re keeping the other Eleanor!”

_Wait… what?_

“Fine… what? I’m sorry…” Michael frowns. “The _other_ Eleanor?”

“Yeah, the _real_ Eleanor? The one who was supposed to be here but got sent down to us instead? She’s on the train.” Seeing that no one seems to believe him, Trevor rolls his eyes and turns to the train. “Eleanor! Come on out!”

A colored woman wearing dirty gray clothes gets off of the train with a slightly scared look, all of you looking back at her with dumbfounded expressions.

“Hi, everyone, I’m Eleanor Shellstrop…?”

Trevor smirks proudly at everyone’s face, until you realize something.

“Wait a minute!” You frown angrily and point at him. “You guys were going to leave with both Eleanors without _saying_ anything!?”

Trevor’s smirk grows. “Busted.”

“You motherforke-”

“ _Hey._ ” Eleanor takes your hand in hers, giving you a serious look. You slightly nod, biting down your own cheek to try to swallow down your anger.

“This is…” Michael shakes his head. “Let’s just try to solve this at my office.”

○°○°○°○°○°○

_Why do you suck at forking everything?_

“Hey! Ding-dongs!” Trevor snaps in fingers in front of your blond friend’s face, also getting your attention away from your bad thoughts. “We figured out what’s happened here.”

He then points to the two Eleanor sitting down in front of him and Michael, you, Chidi and the other demons standing behind them.

“You two are both named Eleanor Shellstrop.” Trevor talks to you all like you’re babies. “The day you died, you were both in Phoenix, Arizona, shopping at the same grocery store.”

Trevor then proceeds to make the sound of a long fart, clearly annoyed at the whole situation, while Michael sighs and continues the explanation.

“The “real” Eleanor was attending a conference on the death penalty, and you stopped by to pick up food for a local homeless shelter.” The colored woman nod. “And Fake Eleanor was there buying margarita mix and a magazine called, “ _Celebrity Baby Plastic Surgery Disasters_ ”.”

You notice that Trevor has been looking at you with a bored look, his eyes lightening up once you meet his gaze. You quirk an eyebrow at him, wondering what he can possibly think, and he just smirks at you.

… so you decide to continue to listen to Michael instead.

“Incredibly, you both died in the same 10,000th of a second, in the same accident, because Real Eleanor was trying to save Fake Eleanor’s life by pushing you out of the way of the truck.”

Your blond friend turns to Real Eleanor with a smile.

“Guess you really _botched_ that one, eh?”

“I did…” Real Eleanor gives her a guilty look. “And I am so, so sorry.”

“… it’s all good.”

“So…” Chidi squints his eyes, still confused. “How did you not realize you had the wrong Eleanor?”

“Oh.” Michael makes a small movement with his hands. “We don’t know what people look like, only name and profiles. On Earth, they’re just dots on a map.”

The eternal being then proceeds to show you all a hologram map with red and green dots on it, but Trevor sighs in annoyance again and crosses his arms on his chest.

“Yeah, whatever! We’ve got our wires crossed, we picked up the wrong dot, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.” He catches you smile at his behavior, saving it in his head for later. “Point is, there are two Eleanors. The nice boring one is yours. The trash bag is ours!”

“Wai-”

“ _SO!”_ Trevor stands up and walks around the room. “Trashbag! Let’s go! Let’s hit it! And, also…”

The demon puts his hands on Eleanor’s shoulders, smirking.

“I’m still waiting on that smile, gorgeous.” The blond woman rolls her eyes at him. “Come oooon. Show me one of those beautiful smiles your friend keeps giving me.”

He hears you scoff in embarrassment behind him, which makes his smirk stretch out. Michael shakes his head at him, then tries to take control back on the situation.

“Trevor.”

“Where’s that smile?”

“Trevor, how about we negotiate? Give you something else?”

The demon sends him a bored look.

“What in the world could you have that we would want?” He shakes his head with a smug. “Mikey, unless you tell me that we can take another human instead of Eleanor, I’m not interested.”

You can’t help but feel like that is directed at you.

“All right, but.. how about a unicorn?” Michael awkwardly smiles. “Right? I bet you don’t have one of those.”

“Ah… that is true…” Michael laughs as Trevor’s smug turns into a creepy one. “Might be fun to skin it alive, eat its raw flesh… maybe break off the horn, grind it up, snort it… Okay, let’s keep talking… yeah… and can we also take the pretty human?”

He points at you without even looking, making you want to hide behind Chidi (which you kind of do). Michael looks at you for a second, confused as to why Trevor would want to take you.

“… no.”

“Awn, come on! I wanna torture her!” He pinches your cheek, making you step back from him in horror. “She has such a cute a face, I bet she’ll have _great_ reactions!”

“No!” Eleanor gives him a hard look. “(Y/N) is a good person! You _can’t_ take her!”

“Awn, bummer.” He snaps his fingers before he points at Michael. “You’re gonna need more than a unicorn to convince me, then.”

“I’m sure we can think of something… but for now-” Michael stands up from his place and awkwardly smile again. “-how about we show Real Eleanor the place she was supposed to stay in? Maybe even show her around town a little bit?”

“Yeah!” You instantly jump in on the idea, not liking that your life might be on the line here as you give the colored woman a large grin. “Let’s do that _right now_! Shall we?”

○°○°○°○°○°○

“Well, here’s…” Your blond friend gives out a small smile at Real Eleanor. “… your house.”

“It’s beautiful! I love Icelandic primitive design! I kind of wish it had a clown nook- oh!” She points at the clown paintings, her happy smile growing on her cheeks. “There it is!”

You feel someone flick your cheek, making you frown in pain, and you slightly turn your head to see Trevor smirking at you.

“What do you want?” His eyes light up when you give him attention.

“I want to see you smile again.” You roll eyes at him, looking away and walking towards your blond friend. “Come on, you’re pretty when you smile!”

“Here’s the bedroom.” Eleanor points to the bed up on the ledge as you come to stand beside her, not wanting to be near the somehow attractive demon. “It’s kind of hard to get up on this dumb ledge though, it’s like-”

She cuts herself off when Real Eleanor pushes a hidden button under the ledge, revealing hidden stairs right after. You gasp, your blond friend exchanging a long look with you and Chidi.

“You have got to be forking kidding me.” You snort at her words, the blond turning her head at you to send you a small smile. She takes your hand in hers, squeezing it a little to thank you for being her friend.

“Hey, Fake Eleanor!” Trevor’s voice takes everyone’s attention, the demon pointing at the paintings as he walks towards you. “We used this same clown painting to decorate the room you were supposed to live in down there! I swear to Bieber!”

You clench your teeth when he stops right beside you, tilting his head at your hand intertwined with Eleanor’s.

“Wait-” Chidi gives Real Eleanor a curious look. “What was your house like?”

“Well, I was living in what I assume is Eleanor’s worst nightmare.” Trevor nods at Real Eleanor’s words and slightly nudges you to listen to the story, which pushes you to continue ignoring him. “Everyday was basically one endless baby shower for a woman I didn’t know. But also, somehow, I had to organize it. And, if I didn’t remember everyone’s name, I got a very strong electric shock.”

“Yep, that was my pitch!” Trevor’s smug stretches out as he turns to you, trying to tell how proud of himself he is for that idea.

“And then, at night, it was pretty classic torture. Uh… flying piranhas, lava monsters, college improv, and there was always jazz music playing.”

“Ugh!” Your blond friend makes a disgusted expression and turns to you. “I _hate_ jazz! Every jazz song is like forty minutes long! It’s like, we get it! You can blow on a trumpet! Wrap it up, Elton John!”

Chidi shakes his head. “Famously a piano player.”

You can’t help but laugh out loud at that, hiding your face with your free hand. You always do that when you laugh, not wanting the world to see you at your happiest. But despite that, Eleanor smiles at you. She just loves to hear your laugh, and she’s glad her behavior can make you feel happy.

“ _I bet I can make you laugh too_.” You roll your eyes at Trevor’s whispered words, ignoring the thrill coming up your spine.

“I don’t mean to be a bother, but…” Real Eleanor smiles awkwardly from her place. “… could I possibly get some water and whatever food doesn’t turn to spiders in your mouth?”

“Oh!” Chidi shakes his head and smiles. “Of course! Let’s get some dinner!”

“Yeah, we’ll all go!” Trevor smirks, happy about his idea. “Perfect double date with a third wheel. Two losers, a trash bag, a demon and a Pretty Smile! Let’s hit it!”

He puts his arms around your shoulders and shuffles your hair, ignoring your personal space as you get your hand out of Eleanor’s to try and push him away from you.

“Well, I’m sure (Y/N) wouldn’t like to be a third wheel…” You somehow manage to get out of Trevor’s weird embrace, stepping back to hide behind your blond friend while Real Eleanor talks. “(Y/N), how about you invite your soulmate?”

You freeze, her words cutting your throat.

“Um…” You slowly move your head back at Real Eleanor, bad thoughts attacking you. “I-I d-”

“ _Hey._ ” Blond Eleanor turns back to you and squeezes your shoulders, trying to force you to concentrate on her. “You’re such an amazing person! You don’t need anyone to complete you, okay? Don’t listen to the lies in your head.”

“I don’t understand.” Real Eleanor frowns in confusion. “Are you saying-”

“(Y/N) doesn’t have a soulmate.” Blond Eleanor sends Chidi a hard look, which makes him stutter. “B-but we try not to talk about it.”

“Oh.” Real Eleanor gives you a guilty look. “I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay.” You send her back a small smile. “I’m used to it now.”

“Well!” Trevor claps his hands together. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go get dinner, shall we?”

When he looks at you and gives you a smirk, you can’t help but wonder if you can find a way to get out of this horrible double date.

○°○°○°○°○°○

“Ah, man. This is gonna make a primo dump later on.”

You laugh while drinking your wine, and as if on cue, you start to choke on it. Your blond friend instantly pats your back to help you, Trevor’s smirk growing on his cheeks.

“Oh god, (Y/N)!” Real Eleanor puts her hands on yours from across the table, worried all over her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… fine…” Your coughs cease down after a few seconds, and you look back at Trevor. “You’ve been saying the most ridiculous things today, you know that?”

He slightly gets closer to you so he can whisper. “ _Told you I’d make you laugh._ ”

You feel your cheeks get warm and you avert your eyes, going back to eat your meal.

“Well, that looks delicious.” You look up to see that it’s Chidi pointing at Real Eleanor’s meal. “What is that?”

“Oh, it’s… Tom Yum Goong soup. It reminds me of when I was in Thailand rescuing victims of human trafficking.”

_How many things has this woman done!?_

“Oh, that sounds so good!” Everyone gives Chidi a weird look. “I mean, the soup, not the… Human trafficking.”

“Oh, and I think your grilled eggplants look so good.”

Chidi squints his eyes. “Should we…”

“ _Splitsies?_ ” They both high five and laugh, making you and Eleanor give them a non-believable look while Trevor turns to your blond friend.

“I can’t believe you thought you could pretend to be Real Eleanor. She’s like a perfect ball of light, and you’re like a… wet pile of mulch.” Eleanor looks back at Trevor, sadness covering her eyes. “Someone made a person out of wet mulch and leaves and, like, dead slugs, and that’s you.”

You take your friend’s hand in yours, squeezing it to give her comfort as you smile.

“I think you’re a beautiful person.”

She instantly smiles back at you.

“You’re beautiful too, (Y/N).”

Trevor snorts. “Pretty Smile’s only saying that to make you feel better. You know that, right?”

“Whatever!” Eleanor loses her smile and sends the demon a frustrated look. “It’s easy when you’re just born perfect. My parents were both dirtbags who split up when I was eight.”

“I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but-” Real Eleanor tilts her head in thought. “-did you say your parents got a divorce?”

“Yeah, and that kind of thing really changes a person. I mean… that _trauma_ …” Eleanor frowns, nodding at her own words. “It can explain away a lot of behavior.”

“Oh, of course!”

Blond Eleanor sighs with a small smile. “Your parents are still together, I guess.”

“Oh, actually, um… I’m not sure.” Real Eleanor smiles, going back to her memories. “I never met my birth parents. They put me in an empty fish tank and abandoned me at a train station in Bangladesh.”

Trevor groans in annoyance and turns to you.

“Another boring backstory. Ugh, so annoying.”

You smirk. “You mean like you?”

He pretends to be hurt by your words and you turn your attention back on Real Eleanor, the demon liking this bad side of you.

“Luckily, I was found and adopted by a very nice couple… the Shellstrop.”

Trevor continues to eat his dinner in boredom. “Oh, thank _god._ ”

“But then they died when I was four.” You and Blond Eleanor share a shocked look. “Bird flu.”

“That’s awful!” Real Eleanor sends Chidi a small smile.

“Anyway, orphanage burn down, yadda yadda yadda… Made my way to America, yadda, yadda, yadda… Learned English from watching _Seinfield_ , put myself through law school and… here I am!”

“Huh.” Trevor turns his head to Blond Eleanor. “And, I’m sorry, what… what did you say that happened to you? The same thing that happens to half of the kids in America?”

The demon laughs at Eleanor’s thought process and she frees your hand from hers.

“And for you to have gone through all that, and to end up where you did, it is just…” Chidi puts his hand on top of Real Eleanor’s, smiling. “It’s just amazing.”

“Oh man, these horn-dogs are vibing like mofos.” Trevor turns to you and your blond friend, smirking. “Am I right, Fake Eleanor?”

“ _Please_ stop calling me that!” You put your hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“Oh.” A glint passes through Trevor’s eyes. “You got it, _third wheel_.”

“Easy, _easy._ ” You stop Eleanor from jumping at the demon as he laughs, the blond looking back at you with anger.

“I swear, I’m gonna snap his neck.”

“And I’ll help you bury the body later if you don’t do it in public.” Your comment makes her snort, the woman already calming down.

“Thanks, babe.” She takes your hand in hers again. “You’re the best.”

“Ugh, stoooop.” Trevor rolls his eyes at your exchange. “You guys are not soulmates, stop acting like you are.”

Your cheeks burn again at the demon’s words, but Eleanor sends him a smirk.

“Why do _you_ care? Are you jealous?”

You give your friend some wide eyes, but Trevor laughs, taking another bite of his dinner.

“Me? A demon? Being jealous of humans?” He continues to giggle just when the server arrives with the wine. “Yeah, that wine is no good. I’m sending it back.”

You and Eleanor just shares a long look, not sure what to think about his reaction.

“So, um…” You guys turn your attention to Real Eleanor. “Chidi tells me that he’s teaching you about ethics.”

“Yeah!” Blond Eleanor looks at Chidi for a moment. “Actually, we’ve had some interesting and in-depth classes. He taught me about Plato and Socrates, Immanuel Kant-”

“Yeah, cool, shut up.” Trevor points at Chidi. “Let’s cut to the chase here. You two go to Poundtown?”

Chidi frowns in confusion while you take another sip of your wine.

“Poundtown, bro. You two bang it out? She hot for teach?” You spit the wine right back in your glass, the others sighing in disbelief as Trevor turns to Eleanor. “Did you pork the dork? C’mon, girl, dish me dem dirty deets!”

“I assure you-” You notice that Chidi’s talking to Real Eleanor. “-our relationship was “teacher-student,” nothing more.”

“Chidi, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” Real Eleanor smiles, not bothered at all. “Whatever happened before I arrived is none of my business.”

“Then I guess you did it with Pretty Smile here.” Trevor smirks at you, but you simply roll your eyes and drink your wine again. “Huh? Is that what happened?”

Eleanor smirks back. “Wouldn’t you like to know, huh?”

You spit out your wine again, not believing what your friend just said.

“Can you guys let me drink my wine in peace?”

“Hey.” Real Eleanor turns to Chidi. “I’d love to see the rest of the neighborhood.”

“Um, yes! It’s incredible.” The man thinks for a second before he continues talking. “There’s an amazing library, there’s a beautiful, piranha-free lake…”

Real Eleanor chuckles. “Well, _please_ , show me _everything._ ” She turns to you and Eleanor. “You guys are ready?”

Eleanor shrugs. “I’ve seen it all already. You guys go ahead.”

“I’ll stay with you.” You finally take a proper sip of your wine. “I don’t feel like walking around.”

“You guys rather be alone…” Real Eleanor turns her head to Trevor. “… with him?”

“Fire in the hole.” You notice that his barefoot is on the table, the demon now cutting his toenails. “Watch your heads, ladies. My dudes tend to boomerang around the room.”

“Meh.” You continue to drink your wine, not even phased by what the demon’s doing anymore. “He’s not that bad.”

Trevor slightly looks up from his feet to look at you for a moment, the wine already making your cheeks red as your words echos in his head.

Why does he think you look cute right now?

“Yeah, and I mean…” Blond Eleanor tries to find an excuse to not go with Chidi and Real Eleanor. “I don’t need to walk around and nerd about old books. I’m good.”

Chidi nods a couple of times then looks back at Real Eleanor. “Okay… let’s go then!”

Both of them get up from their seats and leave the restaurant, leaving you and your blond friend with the still attractive demon. Eleanor sighs at him, before she looks back at you, a serious expression on her face.

“Wanna do shots?”

○°○°○°○°○°○

You feel like you’re about to die of laughter, your drunk mind somehow liking to hear about Trevor’s torture stories while Eleanor is plain dead on the counter. The demon puts his hand on your shoulder as he continues to talk, loving to see you laugh so much. That’s when the barman gives you all a new set of shots, Trevor taking one in his hand to drink it while he laughs.

“I lighted him on fire and he never spoke again!”

You try to stop yourself from laughing so hard, now putting your hand on his shoulder and pointing at him.

“You know what you should do?” You take a breath to try and calm down. “You should make a bunch of people that look like the ones he loved and admired, and then make them tell him that _all_ his insecurities are true!”

“That’s _such_ a great idea!” He smiles wildly, tilting his head at you in wonder.

“You know-” Eleanor suddenly perks her head up, expressing her thoughts and making you turn back at her. “-Maybe I’m not as great as the Real Eleanor, but I’m better than I used to be! I’m _medium_ good!”

“Oh, yes, you are, gorgeous!” You put your arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. “I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Eleanor blushes from your embrace.

“Thanks, babe.” She puts her head against yours, enjoying your hug for a few seconds before she sends Trevor a look. “Why haven’t you forkers invented a medium place?”

The demon rolls his eyes while he drinks his shot, putting his cup down on the counter.

“Look, I know you’ve been trying to become a “better person”- I mean you didn’t want to get caught. I get it.”

Seeing that you and Eleanor aren’t really listening to him, he takes your arms and forces you stop hugging her, ignoring your complaint noises as you take two other shots.

“But, I read your file…” He points at Eleanor, the blond glaring at him. “You don’t belong here! I mean she spent her weekends breaking up dog fighting rings! You once saw a meter maid writing you a ticket and you barked like a dog till she ran away!”

“Wait…” You turn to Eleanor, drunk clouds still in your head. “… really?”

She averts her eyes in embarrassment. “… yeah.”

“That is such a great idea!” She gives you a shocked look, noticing that you’re going back to your thoughts. “Should have done that at school! Man, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Yeah, yeah, hot stuff.” Trevor dismisses your words, handing you another shot. “Just drink this.”

You don’t even have the motivation to tell him that you’re not _that_ drunk.

“I mean, honestly, you’ll be happier in The Bad Place.” Trevor seems to remember something. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’ll be miserable. We _will_ torture you, but you’ll also be happier… because.. you won’t have to keep trying to fit in somewhere you just don’t belong!”

Eleanor exhales for a long time and notices your drunk state.

“All right!” She drinks another shot, preparing herself to stand up right after. “Let’s go, (Y/N).”

“Okay, hold on, I have to ask…” Trevor stops her from standing, giving her a long stare. “Is this gonna happen? You, me and Pretty Smile?”

“Whut?” You blink a couple of times, not sure to have heard that right.

“Ew!” Eleanor makes a disgusted face. “No, gross!”

“Okay, you know I had to ask, babe!”

“Okay, (Y/N).” Eleanor takes your arm in her hands and tries to drag you away. “Stand up, I’m taking you home.”

“Noooooo-” You resist her, grabbing the counter to stop her from taking you away. “I wanna stay here and listen to more torture stories!”

Trevor grins when the blond groans in annoyance at your behavior, but his smirk grows when she looks at him and points a finger accusingly.

“If you take advantage of her-”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He tilts his head, stopping himself from laughing maniacally. “I’ll be a real gentleman.”

She just keeps staring at him, not believing him… cause he’s a demon, for fork sake!

“I swear, babe! If I even try something-” He points at everyone else in the room. “-one of these doofi will stop me.”

“… alright, fine.” She takes your head in her hands, making you look at her in the eyes. “(Y/N). If something happens, you go straight to my house, okay?”

“Understood, El’.” You give her a thumbs up. “I will not let you down.”

She’s not quite sure you understood her, but she walks away nonetheless… Well, she actually tells a few other residents to watch over you or else she’ll personally attack them… but still.

“So, Pretty Smile-” You turn your head at Trevor, noticing that he’s getting a normal drink this time. “How is it that you don’t have a soulmate?”

Luckily for you, the alcohol in your veins stops you from feeling hurt by the question, and you instead smile at him.

“Everyone tells me that it’s because I’m so awesome that I don’t need another half.” You shake your head, showing that you’re not believing that. “But I think it’s because… I’m broken!”

It’s Trevor’s turn to spit out his drink, not believing how you can say that with such happiness and excitement.

“Excuse me, what?” He points at you, blinking fast as he thinks. “Are you _happy_ that you’re broken?”

“Oh, obviously not.” Your smile doesn’t go away from your lips while you steal his drink, continuing your explanation. “But I’ve accepted the fact that I wasn’t worthy of any love when I was eight, so this isn’t news to me.”

You take a sip of his whiskey, exhaling in pain from the harshness before you put it back on the counter.

“Well, well… you would have been such an easy challenge.” You watch him finish his whiskey. “I would have just put you alone in a room and you would have torture yourself.”

You giggle. “Yeah, that sounds like me.”

He tilts his head at you, watching the blackness in your aura trying to destroy the splash of colors. It’s fascinating how your own soul is constantly torturing itself without having anyone interfere. He wonders what you’re thinking right now… and since when you’ve been thinking those things.

You notice how he’s staring at you.

“Are you looking at my soul or something?” You grin, nudging his side. “Or are you thinking that I’m pretty?”

Your words take him off guard, the demon chuckling to defend himself.

“Why in the world would I think that, Pretty Smile?”

He takes one of the shots that are still standing on the counter, wondering why your grin is growing.

“You like me!”

He spits it out immediately.

“W-what?” He doesn’t like how your eyes light up. “No, I don’t!”

“Awwwn, you do! You really do like me!”

“I don’t!”

“You like me! You like me! You like-”

“Shhh!” He puts his hand on your mouth to stop you from screaming the words, not wanting his coworkers to hear you. “Shut up!”

He sees you trying to suppress a giggle, the demon taking his hand away from your face as he groans in annoyance.

“You’re a disgusting human and I’m an amazing demon. I. Don’t. Like. You. Do I need to say more?”

“Then why do you keep calling me “Pretty Smile”, huh?” He sends you a mean look, the man about to answer you when you continue talking. “You keep calling everyone else with mean names, but me? It’s always Pretty Smile. Oh! And why have you kept trying to get my attention all day? And why every time Eleanor gives me comfort, you try to get in the way? And why-”

“Oh my god, will you just shut up? I said I don’t like you!”

“But you like me!”

“If you continue saying this, I’m not telling you another torture story.”

“Huh-huh. Sure.” You point at him, your grin still present on your lips. “You’re just in denial. I know you like me.”

“Alright!” He takes a sip of another drink. “No more stories!”

“What? Nooo!” He feels you hug his arm, whining as you put your head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry! Tell me how you torture people!”

“No.”

“Please, please, please, please, please!”

“No!”

You hug his arm closer and he looks at you, your red puffy cheeks and your puppy eyes looking up at him and making him feel flustered.

“Trevooooor…. pretty please?”

He groans. “Promise you won’t say that I like you again?”

You free him, mimicking shutting your mouth as you smile wildly. He just rolls his eyes at your behavior, not able to stop his own grin.

“Okay. Here’s how I tortured this guy last week.”

○°○°○°○°○°○

“ _Hey._ Wake up, sleepy head.”

You feel someone flick your forehead, making you blink a couple of times as you wake up. You open your eyes right after but instantly shut them and groan when the headache arrives, putting your hands on your face to help ease the pain.

“Fork that _hurts!_ ”

You hear a familiar chuckle, moving your fingers enough to see Trevor looking down at you with a smirk, also noticing that you’re sitting on your couch.

“We like hangovers, so we asked for the filter to be removed.” His grin stretches out as you somehow sit up, the demon having to stop you from falling unto the floor. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Trying to get some water.” You groan again, looking back at him in confusion. “What are you doing in my house?”

He chuckles. “You don’t remember?”

You quirk an eyebrow. “If you’re trying to imply that we had sex, I don’t believe you, cause I think I would be sore in certain places if I had sex with a demon.”

He snaps his fingers. “Dammit, you’re too clever.”

You just stare at him, waiting for him to explain to you why he’s standing in the middle of your living room. He sighs under your stare, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“You were too drunk to walk last night, so I took you back to your house. There, happy?”

“… You took care of me?” You grin when he sends you a hard look, pointing at you accusingly.

“Don’t say it.”

“Oh, I won’t.” You manage to stand up, walking towards your kitchen to take a glass of water. “I’ll just wait for you to get out of your denial state.”

“Okay, Pretty Smile, get down of your horse a little.” You don’t seem to be phased by the anger in his voice, only starting to drink your water. “You’re not _that_ special, okay? You’re a simple disgusting human, and that’s all.”

“Huh-huh.”

He groans, then he points at you. “Meeting at Tahani’s in an hour for a negotiation session. Don’t be late!”

And just like that, he leaves your small cozy home, grumbling under his breath while you just grin like a maniac.

○°○°○°○°○°○

“All right, let’s begin negotiations.” Michael keeps looking between Eleanor and Trevor, the blond instantly taking your hand in hers for comfort. “Now, we would like to discuss various trades that we could-”

“Oh, yeah-” Trevor shakes his head. “-we’re not negotiating. See, Fake Eleanor and I, we bro-ed down pretty hard last night… we hooked up.”

“No, we didn’t!”

“Yeah, but who are they going to believe? Me or a… woman?” Trevor laughs, the other demons soon laughing to while you quirk an eyebrow.

“Well, you, since you just agreed that you didn’t hook up.”

Trevor loses his smile and glares at you, not liking that you’re grinning at him nor the fact that you’re _still_ holding hands with Fake Eleanor.

“Point is!” Trevor looks back at Michael, more than annoyed now. “She knows that she doesn’t belong here, and she’s giving up.”

You turn your head at your blond friend, not believing what Trevor is saying.

“Is this true, Fake Eleanor?” Michael seems like he’s been backstabbed. “Are you giving up?”

“Yeah, of course, she is. She knows this place isn’t for her.” Trevor stands up, waiting for the blond to imitate him. “Let’s go, ding-dong! You have to say goodbye to Pretty Smile now. Come on.”

She shares a long look with you, the woman noticing the sadness in your eyes. She suddenly feels determination inside her, and she turns back to Trevor with a strong decision.

“No. I’m not leaving.”

“Oh, come on, sweetheart. We’ve been through this. You _know_ you don’t belong here.”

“You’re right! I don’t!” Eleanor frees your hand and stands up, a grin coming to her lips. “But I _want_ to. I used to never want to be a part of any group, but I’m a different person now because of the people who helped me, and I wanna be like them! I wanna be like _all_ the people who are here!”

“You can, Eleanor!”

You friend’s smile turns into a genuine one. “Thanks, Real Eleanor!”

“Hey, if you two aren’t gonna make out, just shut up.” Trevor shakes his head, his eyes turning to you as an idea pop into his head. “Look, if you don’t come with us, we’re taking Pretty Smile here!”

You give him a shocked look. “What?”

“Trevor.” Michael moves his hand in the air a little, trying to find words. “(Y/N) is a good person, you can’t take her.”

“Oh yeah? Well if you don’t give us _someone_ , we’re gonna have to turn this matter to Shawn.”

“Oh! Oh, no!” Michael starts to panic but tries to suppress it. “Shawn, really?”

You frown, confused. “Who’s Shawn?”

“He’s the wise, eternal Judge who sits on high,-” Michael takes a small pause. “-and has the final say on all disputes between our two realms.”

“And his name is…” Tahani frowns. “… Shawn?”

“Okay, look-” Trevor talks with a serious voice, letting away his evil goofy self. “-I don’t want Shawn involved either. So, how about you blow us away with an offer, like giving us Pretty Smile, so we can end this?”

“I have a name, you know?”

“Pretty Smile suits you better.”

You glare at him, but he only grins at you.

“Okay… here’s my offer.” You see Michael stand up, suddenly afraid that he might let you go with the demons to replace your best friend’s place. “You get _nothing!_ ”

You scared expression turns into a huge smile, Trevor frowning in surprise at the angel.

“We’re not letting Fake Eleanor or (Y/N) go with you, we’re not giving you anything!”

Tahani points at the eternal being with excitement. “Get ‘em, Michael!”

“You can summon every evil creature you have, every weapon in your arsenal, every four-headed flying bear!” Michael turns to you and your friends. “They have them down there.”

He looks back at Trevor, ignoring the smug coming back on the demon’s lips.

“But we are not giving up! I believe that Eleanor belongs in The Good Place! If I’m wrong, you can take her to The Bad Place and punish her all you want, just really go to town on her!”

“Gah, gah, gah!” Eleanor puts her hand on Michael’s shoulder, smiling awkwardly. “Easy, buddy, easy.”

“But she’s staying here… and so is (Y/N)! Now-” He looks at all the demons around the room. “-all of you… get the fork out of my neighborhood.”

Trevor stays silence for a few seconds, sharing a long look with Michael, then he angrily chuckles as he turns to Eleanor.

“You’re on borrowed time, Fake Eleanor.” He smirks when he sees her take your hand in hers. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

He then looks at you in the eyes, a strange glint appearing in them.

“Goodbye, Pretty Smile. I’ll see you soon.”

You don’t know what he means by that.

“Let’s roll, dummies! Let’s take one drink for the road.”

Once all the demons leave Tahani’s place, you all sigh in relief, Eleanor and Michael sitting back down.

“Bravo, Michael!” Tahani applauds the eternal being with a bright smile. “Bravo!”

○°○°○°○°○°○

A lot of things happened since your last encounter with Trevor.

First, Eleanor came to you to confess her feelings, taking you completely off guard. You actually froze and stared at the wall for a very long time, making her panic (she thought she broke you). Eventually, you got out of your mental state and said you loved her back.

You guys were happy for a short while until Eleanor noticed that she could never earn enough points by staying here, and she left without you to Mindy St. Claire’s place. But you didn’t let the voices in your head win, and you fight with Michael and your friends to prove to Shawn that your girlfriend deserved to stay here (along with Jason, since Michael has discovered about him by mistake). That was before the judge said that, because you and Chidi helped Eleanor and did bad things, you were going to replace her and Jason in The Bad Place. You were having a panic attack when your two lost friends and Janet came back to save you.

You remember sharing a passionate kiss with Eleanor, crying a lot in her arms when Shawn said you still had to choose two people to go to The Bad Place. Everyone was arguing, the voices in your head getting worse until Eleanor realized that you guys were actually _in_ The Bad Place.

Everything made sense. This was the reason why the voices were still here.

Then, Michael said that he was going to reboot you and make some changes to stop you all from getting better, and you have to thank the universe for letting Eleanor write a note and hide it inside Janet’s mouth in time… but here you are now, your mind wiped clean as you’re sitting unconscious in a random room with your friends, waiting for Michael to wake you up one by one for the second try.

○°○°○°○°○°○

Michael is currently sitting in his office, going over some details while he waits for Janet to regain her knowledge after he killed her. That’s when Trevor walks in without even knocking, taking the eternal being by surprise.

“Trevor? What are you doing-”

“I heard you were making changes for this version, right?” The demon smirk, putting his hands on the desk. “Well, I just got an idea for you.”

Michael smirks back, waiting for his coworker to talk.

○°○°○°○°○°○

“So…” You walk around the neighborhood with Michael, frowning in confusion at what he just said to you. “You’re saying that… soulmates… are real?”

“They sure are!”

“And…” You stop talking for a moment, shaking your head to clear the voices. “… you say that I have one?”

“Well, of course.” Michael puts his hand on your back, leading you towards a pizza place. “Everyone has one, (Y/N). Even little old you.”

“Oh.. that’s… that’s nice.” You smile sweetly, not quite believing that someone could be a perfect match for you _and_ be universe approve.

“Here, let me introduce you.” You try to kick away the anxiety as the eternal being makes you stand beside a random table. “Trevor, I would like you to meet (Y/N), your soulmate.”

Your eyes go wide at the sight of the man before you. _He is_ _ **hot**_ , you think, totally sucked in by his brown eyes and his forking attractive smile. You watch him stand up in pure silence, feeling your eyes go wide as he extends his hand towards you.

“So nice to meet you, (Y/N).” You somehow manage to shake his hand, hypnotize by his voice. “I must say, you’re prettier than I thought.”

Your cheeks suddenly get warm and you avert your eyes, the voices trying to dismiss the compliment.

“Oh, um… thanks.” You smile sweetly, not really knowing what to say. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He points at you, a grin settling on his lips. “You have a pretty smile.”

You snort. “You’re probably the only one who thinks so.”

“Well!” You jump up when Michael claps his hand together, surprising you. “You two seem to go along well, so I’ll leave you to it. Trevor, I assume that you’ll show her where you’ll live?”

“Wait-” Your eyes open wide and you turn back at the angel. “-we’re gonna live together? Like… right away?”

“Of course!” Michael laughs, doing a movement in the air with his hand. “You guys are soulmates! There’s no need for the long and awkward “getting to know each other” thing. You already perfect for each other!”

You awkwardly laugh, starting to play with your hands.

“I… guess you’re… right.”

Yeah, no… you’re really not comfortable with that.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Trevor puts his arm around your shoulders and you tense up, the man slightly hugging you while doing so. “Besides, I’d like to see more of that pretty smile.”

He pinches your cheek, making you recoil.

“Just trust me, (Y/N).” Michael smiles. “I’m the one who knows what’s best for you.”

You stay silent for a few seconds, then sighs.

“Alright… if you say so…”


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor doesn’t understand why he’s been so obsessed with you.

First, you’re a human. A filthy disgusting human who ended up in The Bad Place, so it’s pretty clear to him that you’re a shitty person in disguise. Second, he has been working with other demons since the beginning of time, and he has not met **anyone** as annoying as you. The whole time he was by your side in the first version of The Good Place, you kept smiling and laughing at his comments, listening to him when he told you torture stories and _always_ nagging him about the fact that he might like you.

 _So._ _Annoying._

But yet, the whole time he was there, he thought about you _constantly,_ your pretty smile shaking his cord every time you gave it to him. So of course, when Michael “kicked him out”, the first thing he did was to steal your file and study it over and over _and over and over and_ _ **over**_ -

Until the moment he knew every single thing about you; from the day you were born to the day you died. All the good and bad things you did, all the smiles, the laughs, the cries, the depression… It’s simple: if there was a test about your life, he would fucking ace it and even get a better score than you.

But somehow, even after reading absolutely every single detail about you, your pretty smile kept hunting him and he _fucking_ _hated it_. He couldn’t understand why you were still in his head; you, a disgusting human. Not even torturing his favorite subjects kept you away from his mind. Gosh, why couldn’t you just go away? That’s when he realized that _reading_ about you wasn’t the same as _spending time_ with you and that, in order to destroy that obsession once and for all, he needed to see you again.

So when he heard about Michael’s project getting another chance, he convinced him to let him have a better role.

It was fucking perfect. He got to be your soulmate, which meant that he could, one, get to know you in person, second, torture you (which is always fun), and three, if Eleanor somehow fell in love with you again, he could also torture her just by being with you.

Nothing could express how proud of himself he was, his arm linked with yours when you both walked around the welcoming party the first day. The only thing bothering him was the fact that you were silent, tensed and distant. Where was the human who smiled at his words, teased him and didn’t stop herself to insult him when she was annoyed? Were you acting like that because he was now a mere human soulmate to you instead of a demon coming to take your friend away? That didn’t make sense. Why would you be friendly to a dangerous demon, but excessively cold towards your own soulmate? Was your brain even working right?

You weren’t normal, that’s for sure, and knowing that somehow increased Trevor’s obsession on you.

He perfectly remembers the moment where Tahani caused a fire in a drunk state (which wasn’t supposed to happen according to Michael). But he mostly remembers how the flames captivated your attention, giving him an opportunity to make you talk to him openly… which he gladly took.

“You like the fire, Pretty Smile?”

You had jumped up at his voice, turning your head to him with a pang of guilt in your eyes.

“… is it bad to say that I find it pretty?”

He couldn’t help the grin forming on his lips when he heard that.

“You do like fire, huh…” That’s a thing that wasn’t written in your file, along with your passion for torture stories. Has the system didn’t gathered the right information about you, or did you just suppressed everything for a long time?

Back then, he didn’t know that it was both.

“Oh god, it’s bad, isn’t it?” You had panic and freed your arm from his, shaking your head. “I’m sorry, I need to go.”

And he let you leave pretty easily since he didn’t really care… but if he had known that Michael would have yelled at him and his coworkers for losing sight of you and the other humans and that you somehow met Eleanor and Chidi on your way out, he wouldn’t even have let you out of his grip.

Because, believe it or not, Eleanor had the time to write a note with “Find Chidi and (Y/N)” on it in the first version, and she also had the time to hide it inside Janet’s mouth. You then met Chidi and Eleanor after the fire incident, and when your pathetic human friends learned who you were, they showed you the note and convinced you to go at Eleanor’s place to discuss it in secret.

He hated it how you looked at him when you learned that he and everyone else were demons. You see, you weren’t looking at him in hatred, in disappointment, in sadness or even like you were feeling betrayed. No, you see… you looked at him like you were expecting it, not even bothered by it. It was like you learned an ordinary fact and your mind had immediately toss it in a not important corner.

And that’s what he absolutely hated. He hated getting no reaction from you.

So now he didn’t just want to know more about you: he wanted to get as much reaction out of you as possible… and that meant being the absolute fucking perfect boyfriend _and_ best friend to you (and then crush you with the truth when the time will come). So he was _glad_ when Michael reset the whole thing again, even if it was without Shawn’s approval (heck, he didn’t care about that part. He lives to break rules as long as he has fun).

But no matter what he did in the next couple of tries (yes, _tries._ Michael kept fucking everything up somehow), you were still acting distant and awkward towards him. It was weird watching you force a smile every time he’d say or do something nice. It was like you were seeing kindness as a form of hidden violence. But, when enough time passed in certain timelines, you would slowly open up and let him in, cracking a few jokes and _not_ tensing up every time he would talk.

Those moments were great, cause it meant that he could start to _really_ know you, but freaking Eleanor kept learning that she was in The Bad Place and they had to restart before he had the chance to do so. Also, Michael kept asking him about finding a faster way to get you to open up, which was a real puzzle that no one knew how to solve (except for the others humans… Ugh! How do they do that so easily?)

Anyway, he thought that maybe he wasn’t _sweet_ enough for your taste. I mean, he was already extremely nice to you, but maybe you needed some super extra effort or something. He wanted to gag at that. Why do humans need so much kindness and support? These were such disgusting acts that he really didn’t want to do, but he did them anyway.

And it didn’t work. It _really_ didn’t work.

You were acting even colder and more distant, at the point where you were rolling your eyes at him, sighing constantly and sometimes just plain out leaving when he was talking and not looking directly at you. He had to contain himself to not strangle you. You were talking to a demon, _honey_. Maybe you should rethink before doing those things?

Of course, you had no idea who he really was, so he couldn’t really **punish** you like he would have wanted… But what was wrong with you? Couldn’t you see how much effort he was putting into this fake relationship? The fuck was he supposed to do to make you like him?!

He _hated_ that you would go to Eleanor for love; always laughing at her jokes, comforting her, helping her… He just wanted to snap her neck right in front of you every time you went to see her, but he contained himself. He always contained himself.

He just needed to be more patient with you, right?

Well, he couldn’t stay patient, so one day, he just snapped.

And you dismissed his anger by looking away in guilt when he confronted you about “seeing someone else” even though you already had a _soulmate_ (and he did that despite Michael telling him that he shouldn’t do it yet… but he didn’t care anymore). He didn’t like that you were so quiet, so he kept asking you why he wasn’t enough for you, basically screaming at you some dumb cliches things humans say when they know they’ve been cheated on. But you just kept apologizing without even answering his questions, your body getting tenser the more he argued with you.

“ _For fork sake, (Y/N)_ _! Jus_ _t answer me something!_ ”

“ _You’re too forking nice, okay?!_ ” He shut up when you snapped back, your whole face red from the frustration. “Nice is awkward, suffocating and _not at all_ attractive! **I** need someone who can be sarcastic! Someone who can joke about death and torture! Someone who can discuss potential murder scenarios with me! _Someone_ who can _act_ and _think_ **evil** even if it’s just for _one_ forking moment! _But you’re not evil_ _at all_ _!_ You’re nice! My soulmate is a nice guy and I forking hate it!”

.

.

.

“There! Now you know why I don’t love you. Are you happy now?”

He just smirked at you back then, loving to know that you were actually attracted to his original self.

And he loved it when your cheeks turned red under his stare.

“So you like evil guys, huh?” He had licked his bottom lip in wonder, analyzing this new information about you in his head.

“W-what?” Your eyes had gone wide when he said that, not expecting this kind of reaction.

“ _Interesting._ ” He had put his face close to yours, observing your blushing mess. “ _Very_ _interesting._ ”

A huge feeling of satisfaction had washed over him when he saw your soul squish in upper attraction, his words and his actions now fully having the influence he wanted to have on you in the first.

“I wonder how many more things aren’t written in your file…”

“File?” You had tilted your head in confusion. “Why would you have access to my file- _Oh my god!_ ”

He lost his smirk when you stepped back from him, a scared expression on your file.

“You’re not human, aren’t you? You wouldn’t have access to my file if you were one… and if we _were_ in The Good Place, you wouldn’t have to hide it.. so _this_ must be The Bad-”

Let’s just say that he was the one to force the reboot this time.

He still remembers Michael screaming at him for hours. How dare he screwed things up when it was perfect for once? Pff, “perfect”. In what world, Michael, huh?

But it didn’t matter. Trevor didn’t care what Michael said anymore, cause he knew how to seduce you now: being himself… pretty ironic, don’t you think?

So, just to be sure he wouldn’t look like a complete asshole who _clearly_ didn’t deserve to be in The Good Place, he started small. You know, a few sarcastic comments here and there… a small conversation about torture methods in the Middle Ages (which he actually studied to redo them on some subjects, but he was impressed by how strong your own knowledge about it was)… and his proudest accomplishment: the way he subtly showed you how much he hated Eleanor, which pushed you to stop trying to be friends with her in each reset that went forward.

He couldn’t believe that it was working. You were opening up to him! Smiling at him, joking back and even engaging fully on conversations with him! He couldn’t help but smile every time you’d laugh at one of his dark jokes, or admire the murder scenarios you thought in your head. You had a whole dark side of you that was fascinated by the sins of the human world, yet you were too sweet and kind to ever do something bad to someone else…

You were a paradox that was constantly torturing itself just by existing, and he couldn’t quite understand how you could exist himself. He thought you were the perfect combination of pure and evil, thrown out in the human world without any notice then send to The Bad Place to be tortured for eternity. He thought people were wasting your true potential: a human who knew how to physically and psychologically torture anyone, but who also knew how to help anyone grow and be a better person.

You were just… a miracle. In his eyes, at least.

He was surprised when you kissed him first, not only because you were the one who engaged it, but also because he noticed that… despite the fact that he, one, was kissing (which is gross, by the way. Mouths weren’t built for that), and second, was kissing a _human_ (double gross) _…_ he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would… He quite enjoyed it, actually: your mouth moving with his, his arms around your waist, your fingers in his hair…

Let’s be honest, he just fucking loved it.

So he then took every opportunity he had to get his hands on you, his lips always kissing a part of you (your hands, your lips, your neck- _anything_ ). He also started full-on make-out sessions in public, _especially_ if it was in front of the other humans. Gosh, he loved how uncomfortable they were when he did it, particularly Eleanor and her hurtful sad expressions. _So precious._

And he loved how you would giggle and smile under his attention. He never thought he would think that about a human, but you were so cute and adorable _all_ the time, even when you were describing a gruesome murder you once read in an article.

He didn’t want to have sex with you, though. Taking that kind of trust from you when he wasn’t fully in an honest position somehow felt… wrong. Which was also some absolute bullshit he didn’t understand. If he was the fake soulmate of any other humans, he would have fucked them without even thinking about it. So why the hell couldn’t he just do that with you too? Was something wrong with him now? Did your messed up brain mess up with _his_ brain?

But the frustration always disappeared every time he’d look at you, always vibrant around him, a soul full of beautiful colors with pitches of gray and black. You were a beautiful painting he could just stare at for hours… so pretty, so kind, so dark, so _alive._

One day, though… things went too far.

He still doesn’t know what had gotten to him that day. You were just having a nice day with him and your human friends, Chidi and Eleanor. You called it a double date if he remembers correctly. You were clearly having fun with them, but he wasn’t. They were cockroaches trying to steal you away, and he didn’t understand why he had to hang out with them. He was pretty tensed the whole time, saying a lot of mean sarcastic comments about Eleanor specifically, and when she had the _nerve_ to replace a strand of your hair behind your ear, he just-

It was the worst blood bath he ever created, and the way you screamed at what he did, absolutely horrified, it made him feel like his own soul was sheared.

If he didn’t threaten to tell everything to Shawn, Michael would have fired him that day. But he didn’t, the threat of getting forced to retire too important, and so Trevor got a lot of other chances to be sure he wouldn’t… snap like that again. Instead, he made sure you were always safe, from him and any of his coworkers, and his kisses were more long and sweet (though he would still do the rough ones because it was in his nature and he knew you loved them).

And everyone started to act differently around him, too. He kept catching his coworkers giving him the stink eye from afar, avoiding you every time you’d be with him… Hell, even Michael had started to look at him differently since the incident, like he knew something Trevor didn’t.

“Are you sure you’re not… getting too close to (Y/N)?”

Michael’s question had taken Trevor by surprise back then, the demon having frowned in confusion.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

The eternal being had then moved on to another topic, ignoring Trevor’s question, but the question still made the demon question himself. Was he getting too close to you? Nah, that’s impossible. You were still a filthy human, and he was an evil eternal being. He just wanted you to stay his and his only… nothing to worry about, right?

The last reset… felt like someone was stealing you away from him. You were acting friendly and loving with him, just like you would have been in the other reset… but you were looking at him differently and you were becoming more distant as the days went by. You disappeared a lot of times in the week, and he wouldn’t know where you went or with who you were. One day he asked Michael about it, and he said that you were just taking personal walks around the neighborhood. The answer calmed him down for a while, but he eventually stressed about it again. Why were you taking so much of lonely walks in this reset when you didn’t use to do that before?

Then, Shawn came back, still unaware of all the resets, and he decided that it was time to end the project.

When you learned about how he was a demon the whole time, he saw you act surprised, but your eyes were saying that you already knew. That shocked him in such a way, he just didn’t know how to react himself. Did Michael forget about erasing your memory before the last reset? Did you act like you didn’t know what was going on so the torture wouldn’t get worse?

He didn’t have a chance to ask you about it in private, cause you and the other humans had become little toys to display in front of the coworkers. The roast wasn’t as fun as he would normally enjoy, and he absolutely _hated_ the whole party his coworkers were and are still throwing right now. All he could think about was how much physical torture you’ll have to get through for the rest of eternity, and how much he wouldn’t be able to survive that.

So, when everyone had their back turned, he took you by the arm and forced you to follow him in a quiet corner, where he proceeded to try to convince you to run away to Mindy St-Claire’s. He didn’t care if he was going to be forced into retirement, he just wanted you to be safe.

But here you two are now, you looking at him in silence right after you asked him why he’s helping you, his messed up brain almost blowing up while he tries to find the answer he himself doesn’t really know.

Cause Trevor doesn’t know why he’s helping you right now, just like he doesn’t know why he has been obsessed with you in the first place, nor why he has grown so attached to you. He doesn’t know why you seem so perfect in his eyes, why he wants to kiss you all the time or why he wants to rip off Eleanor’s head every time she would simply just talks to you. He doesn’t know why you manage to make him feel important, and he doesn’t know why he wants to protect you from everything. He doesn’t know why he’s not being the worst being in the universe with you, nor why he doesn’t want you to see him as the worst being in the universe to you. He doesn’t-He doesn’t-

Fuck.

He’s in love with you.

He’s fucking in love with you.

_Fuck!_

When he comes back to his senses, you’re already gone (probably one of his coworkers forcing you back to the party). It’s pretty ironic how you seem to disappear just when he realizes his feelings for you. What is this, some kind of cliché soap opera?

Despite his efforts, Trevor’s unable to find you for the rest of the evening, nor for the whole the night, or even the morning after. He panics the whole time: what if one of his coworkers has done something to you? Are you agonizing somewhere?

That’s until he learns from Shawn and Michael that you, the other humans and Janet have escaped to Mindy St-Claire’s, the news making his entire soul sigh in relief. Though he acts like it’s a horrible situation that needs to be solved fast, and he goes on the train with a sarcastic grin that he sends to all his coworkers, thinking about you with a sinking heart.

Even though he aches to hold you in his arms, he hopes he never sees you again… 

Because that would mean you’ll be doomed for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor can’t quite believe that you’re here. You’re here, alive and well. You’re actually right over there, joking with some of his coworkers while drinking a drink or two. Your hair’s styled in a way he’s never seen you do before and he quite likes, but he what he really likes is the black dress that is showing your curves and your glowing skin. You’re just beyond gorgeous, and he can’t help but stare at you from his place.

How in the world can you be here? How can you joke around and laugh when anyone can recognize you and send you to a forever torture room? How are you not completely terrified right now?

He has been staring at you for a long time when you finally turn your gaze to him, and he can’t help but smile at you for two reasons.

Reason one: your (e/c) eyes are still full of life with a hint of darkness in them, and he didn’t realize until now about how much he had miss your eyes.

Reason two: you recognized him and your body slightly shift, which was his cue to walk right over to you.

His smile stretches out when a genuine one settles on your lips, your eyes not looking away from his even though one of the demons is still talking to you. Trevor steps in front of his coworker, ignoring the scoff and the insult thrown at his back while he does so. He doesn’t wait for another second to wrap his arms around your back, his lips grabbing yours in an instant, and he can’t help but grin when he hears your glass breaking on the floor and feels your own arms around his neck. The demons you were just talking to roll their eyes at the scene before they leave to another spot, Trevor then letting you breathe for a small moment.

“God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” You’re the one who kisses him this time, and he loves how forward you are even though you know who he really is. “Living in The Fake Good Place wasn’t the same without you.”

“So you didn’t leave the place at all.”

You shake your head, grinning like a maniac.

“Hiding under the train was completely terrifying.”

He chuckles and kisses your forehead, watching your eyes close down for a moment before the gorgeous (e/c) color comes back.

“Why are you here?”

You give out a small smile. “Does it matter?”

It doesn’t. Not right now.

So Trevor keeps you close to him all night and kisses your face over and over, not wanting to see you disappear from his grasp again.


End file.
